The Wonder of You
by saxwarrior
Summary: The Doctor and Clara find the strangest individual in a time and place he never existed.
1. All Shook Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

Chapter 1

or

_All Shook Up_

"Oi! That is not what I told you to do, you wretched..."

_BANG! CLASH! _

"I mean... you sweet, sexy thing.."

The TARDIS's rumblings roused Clara from sleep and she hopped to her feet. She skipped over to where the Doctor was struggling with the console and sat down, her legs crossed at the ankle and dangling above the Doctor's head.

"Having a row with the Mrs., then?" Clara asked, smiling cheerfully.

The Doctor glanced up at her, but stayed at the controls. "Stay out of this, you'll only make it worse."

The TARDIS rumbled once more.

"Oh, sure, _now_ you side with her," the Doctor grumbled as he pushed all his weight against a single lever, that resisted his push.

"The kids don't like it when mummy and daddy fight!" said Clara, in a sing-song voice.

The lever the Doctor had been pushing snapped back, and he was thrown away again.

"Do all Time Lords struggle with their machines or just you?" Clara wondered, as the Doctor righted itself once again.

"You might want to hang on to something!" the Doctor yelled, and Clara steadied herself as the entire TARDIS shuddered.

"Well, we've landed," said the Doctor, taking his screwdriver out of his jacket pocket with flare. He waved it over the console and it whirred. "What could be out there?"

"Only one way to find out," said Clara, dropping down. The Doctor didn't even register that she was walking toward the door until it was too late.

"Wait, Clara!" he yelled. "It could be dangerous!"

Clara threw open the doors.

Whatever she had been expecting to see, it wasn't that. There was a solitary man standing outside the TARDIS. He was dressed in a dazzling, bejeweled white outfit. He had black hair that puffed out to make his head look larger than it was, and his face was outlined by his sideburns. His long legs, outlined by his tight pants, were tipped in solid white cowboy boots. Slung over his back was a wide, six-string When he spoke, his voice was deep, and sensual, and American.

"Hey there, little lady," he said, with a smile.

Clara and the Doctor both stared with their jaws agape.

"Don't suppose you could let me in?" the alarming man said. "I'm kinda spooked out here."

"Is that really-" Clara began, but couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

"I'm... not sure," said the Doctor, looking genuinely confused.

But neither one could deny that the man standing directly in front of them was Elvis Presley.

A/N: As a musician, I've been trying to think of ways to incorporate musician characters in my writing- particularly sci-fi. I recently started and more recently finished the new Doctor Who series (started on Classic, as well) and I found a way to do it.


	2. Suspicious Minds

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

Chapter 2

or

_Suspicious Minds_

Elvis climbed into the machine past them, stepping off of the desert planet. The Doctor and Clara both watched silently as Elvis inspected the TARDIS. "This is like nothing I've ever seen," he said, in his distinct baritone voice.

"It looks just like him," Clara whispered.

"Sounds just like him too," the Doctor whispered back.

Elvis ignored them both. He looked at the engine to the TARDIS, smiling grandly. "Don't guess you can tell me where I am?"

The Doctor cleared his throat. "You're on a planet called Vega. About 200 _million_ lightyears from Earth."

Elvis looked at them in surprise. Then he smiled. "You're pulling my leg," he said, grinning broadly.

"Nope," said the Doctor, hurrying back to the console. "Not only that, but it's the year..." he whistled to keep his mouth occupied as he read the scanner. "2112."

Elvis laughed. "That's not possible. Yesterday was August 16, 1977."

"Well," said the Doctor, rubbing his hand through his hair, "I don't see how that's possi-"

"Doctor!" said Clara, suddenly. "August 16, 1977! That's the date Elvis died!"

The Doctor and Elvis both looked at her stunned, and asked simultaneously, "How do you know that?"

"I watch trivia games with the kids," said Clara, dismissively.

"Wait," said Elvis, holding up both hands for emphasis. "You're saying I died yesterday?"

"No," said the Doctor, authoritatively. "She's saying you died over and hundred and thirty years ago. So that leaves us with two options. Either you're wrong," he pointed at Clara, crossing his arm over his chest. "Or you're wrong." He crossed his other arm over his chest, forming an X, pointing at Elvis. "The question is..." he clapped his hands together in front of his face, "who is the least wrong?"

"Hey, I don't-" Clara started.

"Miss Oswald," said the Doctor, interrupting. "Where are your manners. Guests first." They both looked expectantly at Elvis.

Elvis looked expectantly back at them.

"Well?" asked the Doctor.

Elvis shrugged. "Well what? I didn't die years ago. I'm standing right here in front of you."

"Can you prove you're Elvis?" Clara asked. "It wouldn't be the first time someone's impersonated him." She crossed her arms and mumbled, "but if the trend of impersonating Elvis hasn't died out by now, I'm not sure I want to see what else survived into the 22nd century."

"I _am_ Elvis," said Elvis, his arms at his side. "My birthday is January 8. I was born in Tupelo, Mississippi. My mama was Gladys Love Presley and my father was Vernon Elvis. He's still alive, but she died exactly nineteen years ago."

The Doctor was reading furiously on the subject of Elvis on the TARDIS's database, hoping to catch Elvis up on anything he may be incorrect about. But the man was spot on with everything he'd said- to the name of the church he and his family went to when he was a child, his first recordings, his film career- even the correct time and date of his mother's funeral.

Once Elvis had finished, the Doctor looked to Clara and shrugged. "Don't know what to tell you. It's really him."

"Okay, fine," said Clara. "What about the past day? What happened since you were in Memphis?"

Elvis shrugged. "Well, I woke up out in the desert. I thought I must've blacked out."

Clara arched an eyebrow. "Drugs'll do that."

"Oi," the Doctor scorned. "Be polite."

"Yeah, well," Elvis said. "I assumed I was somewhere in the desert outside of Las Vegas. It's what it looked like out there."

"And then you ran into us?" asked the Doctor.

"No," said Elvis, "before I got here, I was pursued!"

"Pursued?" asked the Doctor, interested.

"Yes," said Elvis, stepping around the console to look the Doctor in the eyes. "If I'm on another planet... then I guess that explains it... they were aliens!'

Elvis was staring at the Doctor with big, green eyes. "Can you describe the aliens?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah," said, Elvis. "They were shaped human, but bigger. They were wearing some sort of helmet. I hid behind a rock until they passed. They had an airplane, like something out of Dr. Strangelove."

Elvis and the Doctor looked at each other. "I wish you could give me more," said the Doctor. "Unfortunately," he stepped back to the console to commence his button-pushing.

"There are many many many _many _different types of aliens and a lot of them are shaped similarly to humans. Sentient life tends to evolve the mostly same way on most habitable planets, and since they were wearing the suit, all we really know that differentiates them from humans is that they were _bigger_."

"So what do we do?" asked Clara, rushing to the Doctor's side as he pushed his buttons.

"We," said the Doctor dramatically. "Are going to Memphis, Tennessee in 1977. Hold on to something, Mr. Presley!" the Doctor called.

Elvis grabbed at the railing for the TARDIS at the last second before the entire machine lurched upwards, its engines revving like no Cadillac Elvis had ever heard.


	3. Burning Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who

Chapter 3

Burning Love

The Doctor was busy at the console, reasoning and arguing with the TARDIS, trying to pinpoint Tennessee in 1977. Clara in the meantime, was spending time with Elvis.

This Elvis was well into his forties, and Clara could see he wasn't the young rock-and-roller he had once been. Still, the man had a certain sexiness to him that was hard to ignore.

"You know, I actually don't know much of your music," she said, as she held on to the rails of the TARDIS.

"Really?" asked Elvis, not at all hurt- just confused. "You're from England, right?"

"Well, yes," said Clara, shrugging it off. "But, aside from that, I was born after you died. So there was that."

Elvis's eyes widened. "You're really not pulling my leg are you?"

Clara shook her head, but maintained her smile. "'Fraid not."

Elvis stood up and walked a bit away, which was difficult to do given the TARDIS's shuddering.

"Oy," the Doctor called. "Buckle up!"

"What's the point," asked Elvis, smiling grandly. "I'm already dead."

"Hey, now," said Clara. "That's not true. Obviously you're here now, and that's what's important. We're going to find out what happened to you. Don't you worry."

"Yes!" said the Doctor, and the TARDIS gave one more great shudder and then settled.

"Alright," said Clara, grabbing her cloak. "Let's go find out what happened to you."

Elvis didn't move.

"Elvis?" the Doctor asked, approaching him.

The rock star stood there in the TARDIS, a blank look stretched across his face. He looked up at the Doctor, and then down at his clothes.

"How did I get here?" he asked.

"We flew you here in the TARDIS," explained the Doctor. "I told you, I travels through time and space."

"What?" asked Elvis, looking around wildly.

"What's happened to him?" asked Clara, confused.

"I'm not sure," said the Doctor. "I think he's forgotten us."

Clara stepped up to him. "Elvis, I know you're confused, but you need to trust us. We found you somewhere you didn't belong- far away from here. We've come to take you home and to find out what happened."

"The time travel somehow wiped your memory," said the Doctor. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Elvis thought back. "I was in Memphis and... well I must've blacked out."

"August 16, 1977?" asked the Doctor.

Elvis nodded.

"That's now," he said. "We've brought you back to tonight."

The Doctor and Clara led their confused guest outside the TARDIS. "Tennessee!" said the Doctor.

They'd come to a warm evening, and they were standing in the parking lot of a hotel. "I remember," said Elvis.

He led them through the doors and into the elevator. He pressed the button for his own floor. He led them down the hall and stopped at his own room.

"I don't have my key," Elvis said, searching his pockets.

"Don't bother," said the Doctor. "Got mine!" Whipping out his sonic screwdriver, he picked the lock and opened the door.

The room was empty. Elvis wandered in and looked around. His luggage and things were lying around.

"Check the bathroom," Clara advised, remembering hearing about Elvis's death.

Elvis went into the bathroom alone. Clara and the Doctor both waited outside.

Elvis walked back out, white as a sheet.

"You're in there, aren't you?" asked the Doctor.

Elvis nodded.

"But," said Elvis, "how is that possible?"

"It's not," said the Doctor. "You're not him."

"But I am!" Elvis said, his deep voice sounding higher. "I know I am! I remember everything about _my_ life! I know all the songs I've ever recorded by heart! How can I not be Elvis!"

"I don't know," said the Doctor.

"We should leave so someone can find him," said Clara.

She took Elvis by the arm and led him out of the hotel room. Being sue to be unseen, they left the hotel and headed back for the TARDIS. It was slow-going, because Elvis seemed to be unwilling to move his feet and neither Clara nor the Doctor had the heart to hurry him.

It would be shepherding a broken man.


	4. Can't Help Falling in Love With You

Chapter 4

or

Can't Help Falling in Love With You

The Doctor was busy piloting the TARDIS back to where they'd come from. Clara was watching Elvis.

"Do you think you'll be okay?" she asked.

Elvis looked up with a weak smile. "Not sure. I'm dead, aren't I?

"Don't worry," said the Doctor, pausing his steering long enough to chip in. "You'll have completely forgotten it by the time we reach the new planet."

Elvis looked confused.

"When we arrived in Tennessee, you couldn't remember anything that just happened," the Doctor explained. "Somehow, being in the time vortex erased your short-term memory. We're going back now to investigate those bigger humans in spacesuits you told us about before you forgot them, and if I'm right, then your memory will be erased right... now."

Elvis continued to stare at the Doctor.

"Well?" asked Clara.

"No," said Elvis, "I remember... Tennessee."

Clara looked to the Doctor, seeking an explanation.

"Oh," said the Doctor, with understanding. "I was wrong. The time vortex had nothing to do with your memory. It was always going to erase itself at that moment, you just happened to have gone through the time vortex when it happened."

"What does that mean?" asked Clara. "Why did his memory erase?"

"Can't be sure, just yet. But I think..." the Doctor approached Elvis very closely. "I think it erased the most recently stored memories because... it's full."

"It's full?" asked Clara.

"I'm full?" asked Elvis.

"There's not enough capacity to make new memories so it deletes the most recent," said the Doctor, staring very deeply into Elvis's eyes.

"Like computer memory?" asked Clara.

The Doctor said nothing, only stared into Elvis's eyes. "Can't see it," he muttered after a few seconds.

"Doctor?" asked Elvis and Clara.

"Right!" said the Doctor. "Come along, then." He bounded to the doors and thew them open. "Let's go see who was hunting the king of rock and roll on the planet Vega in 2112."

They three of them stepped out of the TARDIS and walked out several paces. "This isn't Nevada?" Elvis asked.

"No," said the Doctor. "We're lightyears away. And I think I've found your fans."

In the distance, they saw a low-flying aircraft flying slowly, as if it were searching.

"Doctor," said Clara. "What are they? What do they want with Elvis?"

"One way to find out..." said the Doctor, holding up his sonic, "... is simply ask them and hope they're friendly." He clicked his screwdriver. "They'll detect that and be here in just a moment.

"That tactic. Hoping they're friendly. That work often?" Elvis asked.

"Not nearly as often as I'd like," the Doctor said cheerfully. "But on occasion, people will surprise you."


	5. Don't Be Cruel

A/N: Just figured I'd finish this one up. Reviews are the best.

Chapter 5

or

Don't Be Cruel

The aircraft landed about twenty meters away from then. "That's a human plane," said the Doctor.

"Sorry?" asked Clara.

"It's not a spaceship or anything," said the Doctor. "It's just an airplane from this time period and it's human in origin."

Elvis only stared at it. "It looks like something... something out of..."

"Doctor Strangelove," said the Doctor.

"Exactly," Elvis muttered.

"Elvis," the Doctor said, facing him now. Elvis glanced at him but quickly turned back to the craft. A walkway was lowering and figures in spacesuits were descending.

"Elvis, you said the aliens that were chasing you looked human, but were bigger."

"Did I?" asked Elvis.

"Yes, you can't remember," said the Doctor. "But actually, they're the exact same size as ordinary humans."

Elvis shook his head. "Doctor, look at them. They're..."

"Wearing spacesuits," said the Doctor. "That's a lot of material, especially around the head. Of course they look bigger." He turned to the humans approaching them. "You can open your visors," the Doctor called. "This planet is oxygenated."

The astronauts did as they were instructed and Elvis and Clara both saw that they were completely human.

"Thank you," said one of them, a woman. She had an American accent. "This guy fell off Starship US."

"Starship US!" shouted the Doctor joyfully. "Thought so."

Elvis and Clara both looked confused. "What's Starship US?" Clara asked.

"The human population reaching out across space," said the Doctor. "Entire countries relocating. I actually visited Starship UK once, and it turned out not to be a Starship at all. It was a giant space whale."

"He babbles on like this all the time," Clara explained to Elvis and the Americans.

"Oi, don't be all judge-y like that," said the Doctor. "Right. As I was saying, the Starship of a country not only carries its people, but its entire culture. Artwork, film and..." he looked pointedly at Elvis, "music.

"Clara, you said Elvis's memory getting deleted when it's full is like a computer. You were right. It's exactly like a computer."

Elvis looked at the Doctor. "I'm..."

"You're not the real Elvis," said the Doctor. "You're an MP3 file, but not only that. You carry all of Elvis's music- your music. But you also carry his entire bibliography. Concert information. All of Elvis's films. Ratings and reviews and billboards."

"Exactly," said the American woman. "Elvis was and is the king of rock and roll. We made a life-model android to store all his information, along with other great American musicians. Frank Sinatra, Bob Dylan, Alex Woods. We've got them all, with Elvis as our flagship."

Elvis was listening to all of this with something like fear. "But... I don't want to be a... some sort of record," he said, backing away. "I'm him. I want to be him."

The Doctor smiled. "But Elvis, in a way, you are. This is all after your time. Humans have developed personalities for their robots. They made you exactly like Elvis, so in your mind, you are Elvis. And your memory will never delete that."

Elvis smiled a bit at that, but it quickly faltered. "But... I'll forget this."

The Doctor nodded. "Yes, but by then, you'll be back on the Starship US, singing Hounddog and Love Me Tender to millions of fans. Your music, like you, will never die."

The American woman reached out her hand. "Mr. Presley? Will you come home? The Las Vegas district is waiting."

Elvis stepped forward. "Viva Las Vegas," he said.

"Wait," said Clara, and she ran up and hugged him. "I'm sorry I was born too late to go to one of your concerts," she said.

"Well, there's a concert soon up above our heads," said the Doctor, "and we've got time to kill."

Elvis smiled. "So I'll see you up there?"

"Too right," said the Doctor.

Elvis waved grandly with a huge smile on his face and he followed the Americans back onto the plane and they took off.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said the Doctor. "Elvis has left the planet."

Clara smiled. "Come on. We have a concert to attend."


End file.
